A New Evil
by 20Kasai15
Summary: Everything was fine. The pizzeria was clean, happy, and bright. Not one sad face would enter, during the day and night. The darkness finally seemed to be vanishing. Nothing could ruin the joy that swept through the building... "Hello! My name is Vincent. I'm so happy to be working here!" ...right? Takes place after my fnaf trilogy. Don't have to read them, but I suggest you do.
1. Prologue

I said I wouldn't upload this until my crossover was finished. I guess I lied.

 ** _VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT. READ THIS PARAGRAPH BEFORE CONTINUING ON:_**

Okay now this story takes place after my fnaf trilogy, starting with Facing the Past and ending with Facing the Darkness. Now I don't want to force the readers who haven't read the trilogy to read them and then this, so I will do my best to introduce you guys to all the existing characters that exist when they come up. But if you all have any questions about them when we get to them eventually please ask away. Also I do suggest if you haven't to still read the trilogy. Now I won't lie, the first two stories at least may not be the best. I had to write them on a crappy writing program since I didn't have Microsoft Office at the time and also I didn't plan everything as smoothly as I should. But I don't think you will regret reading them still. Plus I do want to rewrite them so if you are reading this in the future, maybe you will be lucky enough to see the rewrites and can read those ones instead if they exist.

Now this paragraph is for those who have been reading my stories for a while and know about my crossover. I will still be continuing that story, but I have been so busy with personal stuff I just haven't had the time. I am honestly close to updating it, but I have been very distracted with this story to the point I just had to upload this because I have been very excited about it. _  
_

* * *

The little boy watched silently from behind his hiding place under a nearby table, as his father talked to his business partner. His dull grey eyes locked onto their faces. His father's face was shark-like, thin and narrow with daggers for eyes and a sharp and dangerous mouth stuck in a permanent frown. The business partner's was a drastically different, almost teddy bear-like, face, with large and round with soft kind eyes and a gentle smile. The two were complete opposites. From their faces to their drastically different heights. His lean and tall father was practically towering over the larger, fat man.

Even the ways the two stood seemed completely different. His father stood tall and proud, hands clasped behind his back which dared not to even slightly bend down. His head remained up, nose in the air, forcing him to look down upon the fatter man.

The teddy bear of a man didn't seem to mind the cold looks the boy's father would give him, instead just casually leaned back with his hands stuffed in his pockets. A goofy smile slightly spread across his face as he looked up at the taller man.

"I'm telling you William, this is going to do wonders for both our businesses!" the round man proclaimed. The little boy tilted his head, confused as to why he seemed so cheerful. All the other men his father would meet with always seemed just as serious and uncaring as his father. This was different. This was interesting.

"Well I hope you are right Fred." The boy watched as his father started to walk a few paces closer to his hiding spot, seeming to pick up some files before returning back to the other man. "You know; I don't normally get involved with these kind of things."

"Oh I know Will, but you won't regret it in the slightest!"

The father sighed irritably. "How many times must I tell you not to call me by Will!? It is William to you, Fazbear!"

Fred held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down now William. I just thought we could be a little more...friendly to each other." He chuckled nervously. "I didn't mean to push one of your buttons."

William sighed tiredly. "Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper." Clearing his throat, the man started to look through the files. "So, from what I am seeing, your diner does seem to be doing rather well. Though you seemed to have poured quiet a lot of money into those…attractions of yours."

"Ah, you mean the animatronics, don't you? Ah, good ol' Fredbear and Spring Bonnie sure are amazing! My boy, Luke, loves them to death you know. Then there is my dear nephew, Danny. He won't admit it, but I know he loves them too." A fond smile graces the man's features. "I tell you, those two boys are my pride and joy."

"Puh…" William scoffs. "And your business is not?"

"Oh it is." Fred quickly states. "But I did it all for them. Family has always been my main concern. Luke and Danny are precious to me and so I look out for their happiness. Which reminds me," Fred locks eyes with William. "You have some children yourself, right? How old are they again?"

"My son will be ten in about a week and my youngest, my daughter will be eight in three months."

Fred whistled. "Well then, they sure are growing fast then I bet. And you said your boy's birthday is coming up soon?"

"Yes."

"Well that settles it! Let him have his birthday party at my diner! Fredbear and Spring Bonnie will definitely show you why children just love them! Plus, it will be good experience for what's to come when we get this plan started."

"No."

"Great! So I can go ahead and…" Fred's words faded away slowly as he silently turned to face his business partner. "…Excuse me?"

"I said no." The young boy could tell from the icy glare forming in his father's eyes, the man was already growing irritated with the rounder man. "Don't read too much into my generosity towards you. We are not friends Mr. Fazbear. We are not on the same level. Your family is nothing like mine. While you let your son, a boy who I may remind you, you expect to take over your business one day, dawdle around, ignorant of the real world, I raise both my children to be prepared for when they step out on their own. Useless endeavors, such as birthday parties, will not stimulate my son in the slightest."

"Well of course it will! Your son will have fun! What better stimulation is that!? And what do you mean about my son!? Luke is a great boy who will do great things! And sure I want him to take over my business, but I don't expect it like he has no choice!?"

"Things like birthday parties are a waste of time. My son will have no part in it." The disgust in William's eyes was evident. "And you honestly dare to say you built this family business up and be okay if your son decides to ignore it and let it run into the ground after your passing?"

"No, because I know what my son is like! He wouldn't let something I dreamt of for so long die so easily after I'm gone!" The little boy, still hiding, could see the man's face was growing very red with anger. "But I'm not going to force him to be stuck with my work and have no say in what he wants to do! My son wants to be an engineer when he grows up. He's doing so to help my business! He's always said that. But actually running it is all optional."

"So who do you expect to take over after you are gone?"

"I don't know! Danny maybe! But the boy wants to be a writer, so maybe not! But I know he would be willing to help out. That's not my point! You do not get to judge me on how I run my business or how I raise my son!"

"Yet you judge me on how I raise my own children." William said instantly.

"…"

"Listen to me Fred. I decide what is best for Vincent and Victoria. You do not. If I say birthday parties are useless for their future, then so be it. Let me remind you again our families are worlds apart. You had to crawl you and your family out of the dirt. If I'm correct, you and your brother had to share a home for the longest time, both raising your families together until finally you got that loan to start your pitiful diner."

"…" The boy saw the twitch of anger, surge through the round man after the insult.

"However I was already born placed on a throne, as well as my children. Vincent will be raised the right way so he can finally take over my many businesses. His future has been planned out before my wife and I decided to have him. It's that simple."

"…But he's only a small boy. Almost ten. Are you meaning to tell me you never celebrated his birthday?"

"Never."

The chubby man's face widened in astonishment.

Under the table, Vincent couldn't wrap his head around why the other man was getting so angry. So he's never had a birthday party, so what? Vincent never felt like he was missing out on anything growing up. He was given everything he's ever wanted. When he wanted a toy he's seen in stores he would simply state the fact and he'd get it. If he wanted certain meals for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, he'd get it as simple as ordering at a restaurant. Why was this birthday party such a big deal for the old man?

Before he could stop himself, Vincent spoke up. "Are birthday parties…fun?"

Startled, the two men turned around and looked under the table where the nine-year-old boy remained hidden in the semi darkness.

"Well what do we have here!?" Fred quickly proclaimed, trying to hide away the negative atmosphere that gathered in the room. "A little spy I see!"

William glared daggers at the child as Fred knelt down and gently picked up the boy.

"Ooh, you are a bit heavy. Or maybe I'm just a weak old man."

"My weight is appropriate for a child my age sir. You on the other hand certainly can serve to lose a few pounds."

"Eh…" Fred silently glared at William. "He sure is your son, I see…"

Vincent tilted his head. "So, are birthday party's fun?"

Fred's face instantly lit up as he turned to face the boy in his arms. "They sure are! Almost every day I see many happy children celebrating their birthdays at my fine little diner. Each one leaving happier then when they arrived."

"..." Vincent didn't realize it, but his dull grey eyes began to shine in awe. "Really!?"

Chuckling, Fred ruffled the boy's head. "Really! You sound excited, Vincent."

Without thinking it through, the boy turned to face his father. "I want a birthday party at Mr. Fazbear's diner!"

"Vincent, n-"

"I want it!"

"I said-"

Without so much as a warning, Vincent took a deep breath and let out a loud, ear-piercing scream. Fred almost dropped the child in shock, but managed to hold on while cringing at the high-pitched noise.

"Alright!" William screamed over the noise.

Instantly Vincent quieted down, his eyes once again dulling down, no longer showing his excitement, but now a large smile was stretched across his face. "Thank you father."

Fred shook his head, ears ringing for a moment. "Well…I guess what Vincent wants, he gets, huh?"

"The boy won't stop screaming until he gets his way…" William hissed, glaring heatedly at the man. "Now Vincent return to your room. I have much to discuss with Mr. Fazbear."

Fred suddenly felt an icy chill run down his spine. "U-uh…yes, I suppose we do, Mr. Afton." He set Vincent down and gently pushed the boy away. "Run along now little spy. While your father and I-"

"Father is going to yell at you again." Vincent interrupted. "He doesn't like it when things don't go his way. Good luck Mr. Fazbear."

Chuckling Vincent left, leaving the stunned man behind while a sly smirk was playing on his own face. Once the door was shut behind him, Vincent's chuckling turned rather…haunting, rather quickly. He began to giggle, a very slight dark tone mixing in with what should have really been innocent childish laughter.

In truth, Vincent didn't care much about the birthday party. He just knows what the outcome for at least Mr. Fazbear would be. His father would instantly blame the man for his son wanting to be a part of something that just wasn't part of the strict schedule Vincent had to follow every day. The two would once again grow furious with each other, resulting in another heated fight. And little Vincent Afton was thrilled, knowing he started it all. Just knowing this fact made the smile on the boy's face twist into a sinister grin.

And who knows? Maybe this party would turn out to be more entertaining then he thought. A chance to see what all the fuss was about concerning the diner. In school he would hear so many children speak out about the place, always discussing the animatronics.

"Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, huh? I sure hope they can keep me entertained. Or there will be hell to pay for the Fazbear family. I guarantee it.

Insane grin never leaving, Vincent skipped away, feeling extra giddy when he hears his father start to scream out. Now fully content, the young boy twirled down the hall, preparing himself for his studies he knew would happen in precisely five minutes and 22 seconds.

* * *

 **Not all the chapters will be this short. I just wanted a small little prologue about a very important character of this story.**

 **Now here is something important about Vincent. Yes, I know about William Afton, obviously since he's in this chapter. BUT, I didn't know about him when I came up with Vincent and his character. I never read, and still haven't read, the fnaf story by Scott. But I wanted to incorporate William Afton in some way since he is obviously important. And I couldn't have him be the purple guy like he is in the game because for those who know about my trilogy, Daniel Fazbear is my purple guy. So since I didn't want to change Vincent to William and I couldn't make him the original purple guy, I added William as Vincent's father.**

 **Another IMPORTANT note: This story will loosely follow along with the story in Sister Location. I can't follow everything because I changed so much of the fnaf story thanks to my trilogy. Also I will be incorporating theories that have not been proven and may not ever be true. But I liked them and figured they would work with the story I've already have set up. So if solid evidence comes out about some of the history behind some of the characters, like Baby, that completely goes against what I will end up saying, please understand why I won't be adding it.**

 **Well I think I've said all I wanted to. More chapters will come out hopefully soon. I don't know for a fact because I still have my crossover story (which by the way is fnaf and undertale) to finish.**

 **So until next time! Bye, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, I want to give a HUGE apology to everyone who likes my stories and was looking forward to this one. I don't know how many of you there are, but at least I know there are some. So honestly, I don't have a real reason for why I haven't updated. Everything I say will just sound like an excuse and it's about the same thing as I always say. From last October to now, I have been swamped with school, the holidays, and a whole bunch of personal matter that you guys most likely don't care about. I just haven't had the mindset to focus on my stories, and honestly I am so, so, so, so, SO, sorry. I wanted to get back to this a lot sooner, like before the new year, but again, I obviously didn't.**

 **And if any of you reading this also are looking forward to an update on my fnaf/undertale crossover story, that WILL be updated soon. I don't know exactly when, but it will. I really am excited for that story too, but I'll talk more on that when I actually update it.**

 **So now that I apologize, but because I feel like I didn't do it enough already, one more time. I'm so sorry! There, I feel a bit better now...kind of...I will let you guys get to reading.**

 **Just one more thing. I just want to mention that at the end of this story Vincent's birthday party starts up. Now if any of you have read my one-shot story, you know there is a chapter about his birthday party. I just wanted to quickly mention that I changed a LOT of things from that one-shot to what you will see in this chapter and next chapter. But there will be a few things in common. You'll see when they happen if you read the one-shot.**

 **Okay, not I think I'm done with this author's note. Enjoy!**

* * *

The door to the small family diner slammed open, and the irritated owner marched inside, grumbling to himself. "I'll show that man…disrespects _my_ family…he'll see…"

From one of the tables in the almost empty building, two teens looked over at the man. One, a thin boy with messy brown hair, brushing over his light blue. Standing up while adjusting his glasses, the young boy worriedly approached the owner. "Dad? You okay?"

Mr. Fazbear gave a heavy sigh as he smiled tiredly at his son. "Oh, I'm just fine Luke. Just had a rough meeting with that Afton guy…"

"What was the meeting about anyways?" the other teen asked, still sitting down at the table, a slice of pizza in his hand.

Mr. Fazbear smirked, stepping up to him and ruffling his hair. "Secret. Can't tell you yet, Danny."

"Oh, come on Uncle Fred. No fair keeping secrets from me." Danny chuckled, taking a big bite from his slice."

"You and Luke will find out in due time. Trust me. I have big plans for this family." Mr. Fazbear gave a smile before sitting down himself. Suddenly his exhaustion hit him once again and he let out another sigh while rubbing his eyes. "Still, if you two ever get the unfortunate fate of meeting that Afton man, I will pity you both. I swear, I never met a more infuriating man!" He gave an exasperated look over at his son and nephew. "By the way, did you know he _never_ celebrated his son's birthday!? I couldn't believe my ears! Why, what kind of parent doesn't celebrate their child's birthday! Just the thought drives me crazy!"

Luke gave a soft chuckle. "Whoa, cool it old man. You are about to blow a fuse."

Mr. Fazbear gave his son a dark look. "Who are you calling old, boy?"

Luke just rolled his eyes and rested a hand on his father's shoulder. "Sorry, sorry..." he smirked, not really sounding genuine.

"Uncle's right though…" Danny spoke back up. "Weird that he's never had one birthday party for his son."

A large grin suddenly sprang on Mr. Fazbear's face as he jumped on his feet. "Welp! I am changing that! I convinced William to let his son, Vincent, have his birthday party right here next week!"

"Really? We've been kind of booked up though with other parties?" Luke brought up."

"It'll fit. Trust me." The man turned to the small stage nearby. He practically jumped on top and pulled back the curtains. Two tall figures were shown to be sleeping there. Both were animatronic animals, a bear and a rabbit. The bear was roundish, with bright golden fur, neatly brushed against his exoskeleton. A large microphone was resting in his huge paw. A purple bow tie was wrapped around his neck and finally a matching purple top hat rested on his head, slightly tilted due to his sleeping position.

Next to the bear, was the even taller rabbit. His fur was a slightly darker shade of yellow, his nowhere near as neat and tidy as the bears. Different patches were tangled up and slightly dirty. A green guitar was securely held in his tight grip. The guitar was bright and shiny, not a single dent or scratch could be seen, clearly well taken care of. The rabbit had no hat like the bear, but he did have a large green bowtie that was tilted, and almost falling off.

Mr. Fazbear smiled at the two before walking up to them and throwing a switch that was behind their heads, hidden due to their fur. "Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, wake up!"

Almost instantly, the bear opened his bright blue eyes, giving a kind smile at his owner. "Hello, sir."

The rabbit didn't get up as quickly, instead he seemed to slide even further down on the ground, scowling slightly and making sure his eyes were shut tight. "Five more minutes…"

"Spring…" the bear muttered, bending down and grabbing the rabbit by one of his large floppy ears before giving a rough tug.

Instantly, Spring's eyes sprang open as he yelled out in pain while the other animatronic pulled him to his feet. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Yanking back, once he was standing, Spring glared darkly at the bear. "How many times are you gonna do that, Goldie Locks!? That's like the fifth time this week!"

"As many times as I need to, little brother…"

Spring just scoffed, rolling his dark green eyes before narrowing them over at his owner. "What!?" he asked rudely. "I was sleeping here!"

"You can charge back up later, Spring Bonnie."

"Just Spring…" the bunny hissed in annoyance.

Ignoring the rabbit, Mr. Fazbear gave a bright smile at the two. "Well boys! You two are a very special birthday party next week! I want you two to be prepared!"

"Oh goody…another spoiled brat to entertain…"

"Spring…" Fredbear hissed, glaring at his brother.

The taller robot just shrugged him off. "Why's this brat so special?"

"Because this will be his first birthday! So I want you two to start thinking up some new and creative idea for him."

"Isn't that like… _your_ job?" Spring muttered. "We just do the singing and dancing ya know…"

Mr. Fazbear sighed, sharing a look with Fredbear.

"I'm so sorry…" the bear whispered.

"Yes…" the human started. "But you two can chip in. I know you both can do it, so help a guy out with this? Please Spring…" Mr. Fazbear turned his sharp gaze on the rabbit. "I really need you to help out a bit."

Sensing another snarky remark was about to escape his brother's mouth, Fredbear quickly put a paw over Spring's mouth. "We'll be delighted to help."

"Thank you! Now, I have to do some work. I'll see all of you guys later!"

Spring roughly shoved the bear's paw off his face before glaring at him. "What the hell!? I don't want to do this! I ain't that creative you know!?"

"Spring, we have to help. It's also _our_ jobs."

"No! Our job-" Spring put on a fake happy expression, his voice slightly raising up to a higher pitch as he put on a silly little act, "-is to sing and dance around while acting like the best of pals and talk about our delicious pizza!" As quickly as he put on that faux joyous act, it vanished as he his expression returned to a dark scowl. " _Not_ to come up with even more things for us to do for a random kid…"

Fredbear sighed. No matter what, Spring's negative attitude always had to cause more trouble for them.

Luke decided to step up, wrapping an arm around the rabbit as best as the short teen could. "Look, Spring, it won't be so bad. Danny and I can help you two come up with some new material."

Danny jumped at the mention of his name. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why am I being thrown into this!?"

"Because this is dealing with my _family's_ business and last I checked you are family." Luke muttered, glaring at the older teen.

"…fine…"

"Great! See Spring? Even Danny is going to help."

Spring sighed, his irritating slightly calming down once the human boy cut in. He ran a paw down his face, resting it on top of Luke's head, before a very light smirk began to form. "Fine…but you better help like you promised."

Fredbear smiled, slinging an arm around Spring's shoulder. "Thank you Spring. You'll see. This may even turn out fun."

"Yeah, this is going to be great!" Luke shouted in joy.

"I still feel like this is a mistake…" Spring muttered.

"Oh calm down Springy…" Danny spoke up. "What could possibly go wrong."

* * *

Vincent let his blank expression observe the small diner in front of him. His father and mother were on either side of him and his little sister was clinging to his arm.

William practically gave the building a death glare while his wife looked at the dirty windows of the building in disdain. "Are you sure you want to have your party here Vinny?" she questioned, looking down at her son. "We can simply buy you some new toys and-"

"No. I want to be here." Vincent interrupted, not an ounce of emotion pouring onto his face. He felt his sister nervously grab his hand, squeezing her arms tighter around him arm. "Victoria, you are stopping the flow of blood for my arm…"

"S-sorry Vincent…" the girl slightly loosened her grip, but didn't pull away.

William cleared his throat before stepping forward. "Well, let's go in, shall we. Vincent, I hope you appreciate what we are doing for you."

"Yes, thank you father…" Vincent didn't look up at the man as he finally opened the door to the diner.

Instantly bright, happy music blasted out at the Afton family. Vincent tilted his head to see a tall robotic bear singing some juvenile song that was nowhere near as elegant as the music his piano teacher made him play. Another robotic animal was happily playing a guitar while singing back up to the bear.

"How…interesting…" Vincent muttered, not looking impressed yet.

His sister had a different reaction as her eyes suddenly lit up in awe. Vincent would normally never pay much attention to his sister's expression, but he was slightly shocked by the girl's normally gloomy or scared eyes slowly shift into one of joy and mirth.

A few children were already inside, some were kids Vincent slightly recognized from his private school. They were all with their families, eating pizza while talking and laughing about something the boy would never care to find out about.

There was a waiter walking around, his dark black hair tied up in a low ponytail. His dark purple uniform was slightly ruffled up and a few stains could be seen every few spots. Other than that, he looked somewhat nice. He had a bright smile spread out on his face and his dark green eyes let out a bright youthful shine as he shifted them to the family that just walked in.

"Ah!" he called out, quickly walking up to them. "Hello there. Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner. I'm Danny and you must be-"

"So you are Fazbear's nephew…" William interrupted.

"Eh…" Danny was a bit put off by the man's bluntness, but quickly forced his smile to return. "U-uh, yes. Daniel Fazbear, but I prefer Dann-"

"Just show us to our table, boy…" William muttered, glaring down darkly at the teen.

Danny felt nerves suddenly fill his stomach as he gave a gulp. "Y-yes sir…" he glanced down at Vincent who was boredly looking up at him, his grey eyes not showing any child-like gleam in them. "Okay…?" he whispered before leading them to a large table his uncle set up just for them.

As soon as they all sat down, Danny quickly placed down menus for them, placing the kids menu in front of the two children. Vincent just blankly stared down at the paper menu with a cutesy drawing of Fredbear and Spring printed on the front. Victoria however gave the menu a quick glance before giggling at the cute animals.

Danny chuckled at her before placing some crayons in front of her. "You can color this you know?" he placed an extra pair of crayons in front of Vincent. "We hang up the very best on the wall next to the stage over there…" Danny pointed over at the very wall where many children's pictures were added.

Vincent raised a brow at the ones on the wall. "Most of them are just scribbles…" he noted. "If you consider those the best, you have very low standards, Daniel."

"…" Danny couldn't even believe what he just heard from the boy. "Uh…well…I-"

"Unless you actually just put up every picture that gets colored. If that's the case, then you just lied to me and my sister. Not very admirable of you to lie to a child, now is it Daniel?"

"…I…"

"By saying only the best picture gets put up, you put up a competitive atmosphere. Whether that is your intent or not is irrelevant…" Vincent eyes suddenly began to put on a dark gleam as he glanced up at Danny, a very faint smirk was starting to play on the boy's face. "Now of course my sister and I wouldn't try to compete, but let's say you have siblings who would gladly face off against each other. They both try their hardest to be the best at coloring, a fight easily begins, and suddenly the entire room is filled with childish chaos. And just when they finish, determined to see who is the best, you just declare both are the winner and an anticlimactic end is all they are given." Vincent finally let his smirk twist into a more sinister one, locking his eyes with Danny. "That's a really cruel thing for you to do to a child, Daniel."

"…" Danny just stared at the kid like he grew a second head. His desperately looked at the boy's father who didn't even seem to notice the exchange between them, instead carefully observing the menu. "I…will give you some time to look over the menus…"

It didn't even register for the poor teen that he began to walk away, his mind still racing at what that now ten-year-old boy said to him. Only one thought crossed his mind as he desperately went to search for either his cousin or uncle.

"What the hell is with that kid!?"

As Danny walked away, Vincent's triumphant smirk quickly died down, but the joy he was now feeling remained. _Oh this is going to be fun…_ He thought excitedly. _Just after that, and I already made our waiter uncomfortable. The people here are too easy. I can tell._ He looked across the room to see Danny frantically talking to the teddy bear like business partner of his father's. _Ooh, wonderful. He's here too. Not to shocking. This will be more entertaining than I thought._

* * *

 **Oh Vincent, Vincent, Vincent. Why do you have to be so creepy. You're only ten!**

 **So there you have it! The first real chapter of the story, since I am pretty sure I called the chapter I uploaded like a long time ago the prologue. Honestly I forgot, it's been awhile since I looked at that...hehehe...**

 **Anyways, a few of you actually mentioned how creepy you found Vincent, especially since he is just a kid and he already talks and acts like a sociopath. Welp, you hit the nail on the head about him. Even as a child, my dear old Vinny was messed up! And you all get to go on an adventure with this rambunctious little scamp! Lucky you!**

 **So that's all I have to say. Most of what I wanted to mention I already did up top. I hope no one is too upset about the late update. I honestly don't do that intentionally, if any of you have been sticking with my stories for a while, you will know what I mean. I want to make a promise that I will try to update quicker, but again if you know me by now, I can't promise anything.**

 **So since that's all I can say, Until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup everyone! A new chapter is up! And honestly I am super happy about this one. I know it probably won't be the best one, but I can't help but love it, because we all get to look even deeper at the wonderful Afton family! Yay! I bet you guys will just love each and every one of them because they are just so...so...interesting...uh...yeah, let's go with that...**

 **Um, anyways, I do have one bit of news before you guys read the chapter. But this is for anyone who likes my FNAF/UNDERTALE CROSSOVER! (Hopefully capitalizing that will gain the attention of those who probably skim my notes.) Anyways, I WILL be updating the story very soon. Hopefully within the week. However I can't promise anything fully. You see, this coming Tuesday will be my birthday and well...as you can probably guess I will be busy. I actually won't be busy with my birthday until next weekend since that is when my family will be coming over to take me out to celebrate but...I have a lot of school work to do as well. I literally have three somewhat big art projects plus three pieces of writing for my creative writing class I have to get done with by, surprisingly enough, my birthday! So...yeah, I have a busy schedule this weekend plus a lot of stuff to do the rest of next week, so yeah...The whole point of this rambling is that I can't fully promise the update will be within the week, but gosh darn it, I will try!**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say. So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Vincent has never had a stronger urge to stab someone. He has only been sitting at his table in this measly looking diner for a few minutes after Danny left and the humming from his sister as she 'quietly' colored in her picture was driving him insane.

"Sister…if you do not stop that ghastly noise, I will shove those crayons up your nose…" Vincent hissed, slowly glaring at the little girl next to him.

Victoria gasped in fright, grey eyes teary up. Almost instinctively, her lips began to pout as she nervously looked up at her older brother like a poor sick puppy who was just kicked around. "Yo-you wouldn't _really_ do that to me, would you Vincent?"

The birthday boy's composer didn't even shift as his expression just grew darker. "Do you really want to bet, Vicky?" he questioned, a smirk starting to play on his face.

Victoria was about to cry out and call out to gain her mother's attention when suddenly a dark shadow fell over her. She jumped, slowly turning around to see none other than the giant robotic rabbit from the stage now standing behind her. The poor girl didn't even have time to register the sweet smile that was spread over the bunny's face or the cake that was resting in his paws before she let out a high-pitched scream.

"Yikes!" Spring shouted, backing away in shock, almost dropping the cake in the process.

"Spring…what did you do!?" Fredbear demanded.

"Nothin'!" the rabbit instantly responded back, placing the dessert down and desperately turning back to the terrified girl.

Vincent meanwhile, felt a satisfied smile slide onto his face as he watched his crying sister flail around while his mother tried to calm her down. _And yet another moment of trauma for dear little Victoria. How delightful…_ Vincent thought with a sinister chuckle pushing past his lips.

"Victoria! Pull yourself together!" William snapped, glaring sharply down at his daughter. When the girl didn't seem to hear him, William swiftly lifted his hand up only to have it speed downwards, towards his daughter and have his open palm smack harshly against her face, leaving a large stinging red mark across her pale skin. The loud _slap_ was enough to silence the room and have all eyes turn to the family as the furious William continued to glare down at the girl. "Quiet now!"

Victoria instantly shut her mouth, eyes still filled with tears and body shaking in fear. She hesitantly looked up at her mother for any sign that she would calm her angry father, but the woman just looked around the room embarrassed and avoided eye contact with her daughter. Victoria didn't even dare to look at her brother, knowing he would either have a look of disinterest or a wicked smirk.

Spring and Fredbear felt their eyes widen at the physical punishment, not expecting such a reaction from the father. The rabbit instantly felt his eyes narrow sharply as his work time act instantly broke. "Hey! What the fu-!?"

Fredbear instantly slammed a paw on his brother's mouth to silence him while pulling Spring back on stage. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Fredbear hissed, trying his best to hold back his very angry brother.

Meanwhile all the families in the room were judgingly staring at the Aftons, the parents all had deep glares directed at William while the children nervously looked at the man in fear. No one dared to approach the family, but all the adults were quick to start talking among themselves about the display, their heated stares not cooling down.

Danny and Luke meanwhile were desperately looking back at the shocked Mr. Fazbear, hoping the man would know what to do. And indeed, he did.

"Alright that's enough! William! Can I speak with you alone!?"

William scoffed, not even looking slightly guilty as he brushed off his sleeves as if they were covered in dirt before turning to face his business partner. "Very well Fazbear…"

The owner huffed before quickly looking at the rest of his customers. "I am so sorry for this everyone! Please enjoy your meals as I deal with this incident. Meanwhile, my dear friends Fredbear and Spring have a lot of wonderful songs for you to listen and enjoy!" He turned a desperate look over at the robots, giving them a sign to get back to work as he turned away with William right behind him.

"He expects me to just ignore what just-"

Spring was interrupted by his brother placing his microphone to his muzzle. "Heya kids! We hope you enjoy this special song my brother and I prepared just for you guys! Hit it Spring!"

"Goldie Locks…"

"I said hit it Spring…" Fredbear gave a stern look at his brother, quietly signaling that they would talk later.

Feeling he wouldn't win, Spring gave a loud sigh before starting to strum his guitar. "Yeah, yeah…"

Vincent meanwhile seem to be just boredly sitting at his table, not showing an ounce of a reaction as to what just happened to his sister. He was just sitting on his chair, dull eyes locked on the paper menu in front of him while listening to his sister's soft whimpers and his mother's worried mumbles.

"Oooh, they are staring at me. I knew coming to this hovel was a bad idea. Oh, I'm sure to hear about this for the next week or so. Oh, how embarrassing!" Vincent's mother muttered, desperately trying to hide her face.

Vincent didn't really pay any mind to her though or to Victoria who had her head kept down to better hide her tears. No, instead Vincent put all his focus in keeping the stoic expression locked on his face. Because on the inside, the birthday boy was ecstatic! Why? Well only Vincent could explain best.

 _This is the best birthday ever!_

* * *

"Care to tell me what just happened!?" Mr. Fazbear snapped, glaring darkly at William.

"I don't see why you are making a big deal. I was just trying to quiet down my daughter."

"!" The larger man couldn't hold back his startled gasp as his wild eyes looked up at the taller man in pure shock. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! You _slapped_ your own daughter in her face! Do you always hit your children!?"

"Only when they deserve it. I don't see the issue, honestly. A little physical punishment is not that unknown for when parents raise their children. Haven't you ever spanked your son when he did something wrong."

"Never! I would never hurt Luke! And even if I did, a _spank_ is nothing compared to a damn _slap!_ "

"I didn't even slap her that hard…Honestly you are turning this into something that it is not." William gave an exasperated sigh, rubbing a hand down his face. "I did it to slightly shock her enough to quiet her down. I didn't even come near to leaving a mark on her. A slight sting on her face is nothing."

"Are you serious!? Mr. Fazbear couldn't believe what he was hearing. "William, I just can't understand why-"

"Fred…have you already forgotten what we talked about a week ago? Is your memory really that terrible?

"What the hell are you talking about."

"I told you, we were born in two separate worlds. I come from riches and you…" William gave a very condescending look to the man. "Well…you will be lucky if you ever even see the bright lights of my world."

Mr. Fazbear was completely red with rage. He felt his fist begin to shake. Oh he was never so tempted to hit a person.

"You raise your son to fit in with the pathetic little world you grew up in. _I,_ however, will raise _my_ children so they can survive in my world. They are destined for great things. They will be at the top of the food chain while you and your son will be on your hands and knees crawling for it. A smack here, a rough nudge there. If that is what it takes to properly shape Vincent and Victoria into proper adults, so be it. I will do whatever it takes. Understand now?"

"…" The only response Mr. Fazbear gave was a deadly glare and his clenched hands.

"Good. Now if you excuse me…I have a _birthday party…_ to return to." He spoke the words 'birthday party' as if they were disgusting filth that shouldn't be given a second thought.

Once William had stepped out, Mr. Fazbear harshly slammed a fist into his desk. "Damn that man!"

* * *

Luke jumped when he saw William step out of his father's office. "Welp, he's back…"

"Oh goodie…" Danny muttered. "Mr. Psycho Father going back to his weird ass family…"

"Shh, he might hear you…" Luke quickly stated, eyeing the irritated looking man.

William ignored the two though and approached his table, instantly sitting down and pulling up the menu. "Waiter!"

Danny sighed, grabbing a pen and notepad. "Guess that's my que…"

"Good luck, buddy." Luke called to him, as his cousin left. P

Reluctantly, Danny approached the family, nervously eyeing the man and sympathetically looking down at the still crying Victoria. "Ho-how can I help you sir?"

"We will have a veggie pizza and water to drink."

"I-I got it. Would you perhaps also lik-"

"Whatever filth you are trying to sell, it won't work. It's bad enough that my family must eat this dreck tonight, I will not have my children eat any other possibly greased filled meal. Oh, and that cake your robot there was trying to give us, throw it in the trash. My son will not consume all that sugar."

"Grease filled…" Danny suddenly felt a wave of anger as he narrowed his eyes at William. "I'm sorry sir, but I assure you each meal is delicious and even healthy. Each recipe was made by my aunt who put her heart and soul into each one! She made sure only the best would be served here even after she passed away! So I will not let you-"

"You have our order, Daniel…" William hissed, giving a warning look at the teen. "Leave, and take that disgusting cake with you…"

Danny reeled back as if he was slapped in the face. "Why you-"

"Yes sir!" another voice interrupted and Luke was quick to step forward, head bent down. With shaking hands, he grabbed the cake and walked away almost instantly. "Come on Danny…"

"But Luke!"

"Let's just go…"

Danny gave one more disgusted look at William before storming away in a huff.

As the teens left, William gave them the same condescending look he gave Mr. Fazbear. "Hmph, the Fazbear family sure is…passionate…"

"Simply childish…" William's wife muttered, fixing her hair while giving her own disgusted look at the teens. "I swear William, I will never understand why you bothered to work with that man. It's clear he is nowhere near as competent as your other business partners."

William just gave a sigh, glancing over at the animatronics on the stage. "Despite his hideous views on his 'family business', he has access to some great technology that will surely shape our future. Just look at those things on stage. Have you ever seen any type of robotics that moves that fluidly and behaves like them?"

"No?"

The man gave a deadly smirk. "Of course, not. The man Fazbear hired to make those things has great talent. The only down side is, that guy won't leave the Fazbear business…" He sighed. "Believe me I tried…The idiot is to loyal to that idiot. My end goal is that boy…Scott was his name I believe. I have great plans for his creations. Trust me, my dear, things will only get better for us, very soon."

"Oh darling, I cannot wait. You always have the best ideas."

"Yes." William agreed with a ego filled smile. However, as quickly as it formed, it vanished in a stern sneer. "Vincent, are you listening to this. This affects your future as well, boy."

"Yes father…" Vincent muttered, turning his dull eyes on the man.

"When you finally take over our business you must deal with all of this. So, I want you to pay close attention as I take down this damn diner, understand? You need to understand how the real world works. Where the weak is taken down a peg and the strong thrive."

"Of course, sir." Vincent gave a quick nod as he began to shift his eyes around the building. Almost instantly he caught a sight of Daniel who was angrily yanking out the full trash in the corner of the room and then harshly tying up the bag. His inner mind let out a dark chuckle while his emotionless gaze snapped back to his father. "I'll be in the bathroom, sir."

"Whatever, just go…"

Vincent hopped off the chair, quickly scurrying across the room and stopped right behind the furious teen.

Daniel was muttering to himself, harsh curses slipping past his mouth as he finished collecting the trash from the bin and began to storm down a hall and towards a back door. Vincent was quick to follow after him.

"I swear, if it wasn't for Luke I would…" Danny began to pace back and forth across the dirty ally way outside the diner. "That man is just so-! I can't believe he would-! How could someone be just so…AGH!"

Vincent watched in wonder as the teen forcibly shoved his hand in a pocket only to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Harshly shoving one in his mouth, the young boy lit it up and took a long puff. Vincent didn't give the cancer stick much thought, as his attention was quickly drawn to the large silver lighter still in the teen's hand.

The boy's eyes finally shifted from their dull emotionless expression to a more larger and innocent looking one. A spark shot out in the grey orbs that was rare to be found, as the birthday boy scanned the lighter as if it were a new toy. There was just something so captivating about the rectangular metal lighter that put the boy in a complete state of real childish awe. It was nothing like the matches his father would use to light up his pipe with. This was something new to the child. Something fascinating. Something that little Vincent wanted!

So, without so much as a bit of hesitation, the child stepped closer to the unsuspecting teen, his eyes still full of the childish wonder, as he lifted his small chubby hands and opened his mouth. "Give me that!"

Danny jumped a mile high, instantly dropping the cigarette and stomping on the discarded item in a matter of seconds. "NOTHING! I was doing nothing!" he quickly shouted out his excuse, looking around in fear that his uncle or even worse, his parents, caught him smoking. However, when his gaze landed on the very birthday boy that messed with his mind not that long ago, he let out a visible sigh. "Oh, it's just you, kid…" He placed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pounding wildly. After a minute of calming his nerves, Danny opened his eyes again and glared down at the child. "What the heck are you doing out here, kid? Shouldn't you be with your _parents_." He spoke the last word with so much sarcasm, Vincent could practically see it dripping from the teenager's mouth.

"No, father is impossible to deal with when he's mad. I wanted to walk away from that."

Danny looked down at the boy, his mind instantly thinking back to Victoria. "Well, after seeing how he treats your sister, I don't blame you." Bending down to be eye level with him, Danny gave a very patient smile to Vincent. "Hey? Does your daddy hit you and your sister like that all the time?"

"First: I do not refer to father as 'daddy'." Vincent started, his emotionless expression returning full blast. "Second: Only when he sees fit, such as if we have been acting up. And finally:" Vincent returned his gaze to Danny's hand where the lighter could still be seen. "I want that!"

Danny jumped slightly when the child pointed his finger harshly at his hand. Raising a brow, he looked down only to realize that Vincent was pointing at his lighter. "This? Why would you want this? It's not a toy…" Danny quickly shook his head, and looked back at Vincent. "Wait, no, that's not important right now. Kid, listen-"

"Vincent."

"Vincent, yeah, sorry. Vincent…look," Danny set down the lighter and quickly grasped the boy's shoulder, forcing the boy to look straight at him. "What your dad did was not right. You and your sister should never get hit or slapped like that."

"I really do not see the issue. It's not like father does this on a regular basis. Plus, it only hurts for a moment or do."

It sure looked like it hurt a lot for your sister."

"Victoria is a bit more over-dramatic."

"Vincent, you don't understand! This is abuse! Your father can't do that do you. Listen," Danny gave the boy a gentle smile, "I want to help you. I'm sure my uncle will feel the same way."

"Help me?"

"Yes! Your father is not a good man. Any guy who would hurt a child is scum! You need to see that. You need to understand."

"…" Vincent stared at the teen for a good amount of time before his gaze shifted down at the lighter still on the ground. "Can I have that now?"

"Vincent!" Danny couldn't understand what was going through the kid's mind. Just as he was about to try again, the back door opened and Mr. Fazbear could be seen standing there.

"Daniel! What on earth are you doing!"

"Uncle Fred! I-"

Vincent took the moment to quickly push away from Danny's grip and grab the lighter before bolting past Mr. Fazbear and back into the diner.

"Whoa! Was that…?" Mr. Fazbear turned to look at Vincent who was now approaching his table with his family. He turned back to Danny who looked just as confused. "What were you two doing out here?"

"That kid followed me out here. I tried talking to him to see if that lame father of his hit him and his sister all the time. Get this uncle! That bastard does!"

"Okay, first, language, boy…" Mr. Fazbear quickly said. "Also, I know. William admitted it to me in my office. That man doesn't even see the issue with what he does!"

"Neither does Vincent!"

"Really?" The diner's owner questionably looked at his nephew. "He didn't show any sign of being upset by it?"

"No! He was more concerned about my stupid lighter than-"

"Lighter?"

Danny was about to look down at where he thought he left said item, not realizing it was already stolen by the child, but the sudden question made him freeze up before he could fully turn his head. "Uhh…."

Mr. Fazbear put on a stern glare as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "Why would _you_ need a lighter?"

"Uhhhh..." Nervously, the teen looked up at his uncle. "N-no reason. Th-there are lots of reasons a guy ca-can have a lighter."

"Oh really?" The uncle didn't look convinced as he instantly barked out an order. "Empty your pockets."

Danny slumped down, knowing he was caught as he slowly showed the cigarette pack to his uncle.

Mr. Fazbear's disappointed look only grew harsher as he practically yanked the box away from the teen and threw it away from them. "Well…since punishment seems to be a hot topic today…why don't I demonstrate my own ways as I also call your parents."

"NOOOO! Uncle you can't!"

Before Danny could get away, Mr. Fazbear roughly grabbed the teen by the arm and dragged him inside.

"Uncle! Please have mercy! Mom and dad are going to kill me!"

Meanwhile, back at the table, Vincent sat quietly, hiding his newest birthday gift from Danny in his pocket as he silently ate his freshly baked pizza that Luke had delivered to the family. He couldn't help the mischievous chuckle as he watched Danny being dragged away by his uncle.

As he continued to chew his slice of pizza, he gazed at his father who had a mixture of anger, annoyance, and disgust as he eyed the pizza. The only time that expression would shift was when he glanced back up at the singing animatronics.

Vincent too, looked over at the bear and rabbit. He was almost delighted to see a disappointed and sadden look was featured on their robotic faces. It was truly a sight to behold. It was something that made the birthday boy much happier than the overly cheerful grins the two robots were sporting when his family arrived.

Finally, his gaze shifted over to his sister who still held large tears in her eyes, but the girl did her best to avoid making even the tiniest sounds as she slowly ate her own slice of pizza.

As the family finished up their meal, William barely paid any mind as he shoved a pile of bills in Luke's face as he went to collect the money. As the teen scrambled to pick up the dollars that fluttered to the ground, the Afton family stood up and marched across the room.

The once happy, family friendly atmosphere quickly shifted and darkened as the Afton family paced through the diner. It was almost as if the family was sucking the joy right out of the air. The other families grew quiet as their smiles and laughter died down to monotone hushes and empty gazes. Even as the family slipped past the door, a deep coldness remained in the building. The other families were quick to leave and no other customers returned for the remainder of the day.

As the Fazbear gathered around, Fredbear and Spring joining them, they all shared similar deep and dejected frowns as the events of the day replayed in their minds. From the arguments, to the clear abuse displayed in the middle of the restaurant, the Fazbears could only share a sad sigh as they slowly went to close for the day. All of them to shaken up to speak any possible cheerful words to break the tension in the air.

However, as much as the Fazbear family was being negatively affected by the events taken place, at least there was one happy face.

Dear little Vincent was in his room, spinning around happily and humming a random song that was stuck in his head. His new lighter was in his grip as piles of burnt papers were thrown across the floor. His humming quickly shifted to soft giggles, which in turn, shifted to a loud insane laughter that echoed across his room. He laughed and laughed, each second growing more and more crazed. He laughed until his sides ached, until his mouth began to strain, and until tears formed in his eyes. Vincent Afton laughed and laughed as he burned yet another piece of paper, dropping the sheet to the ground and stomping on the flames before they could get out of hand.

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

* * *

 **So...the Afton family...I told you they were...interesting...and by that I mean awful! Each of them is terrible, except for dear little Victoria. And believe it or not, there is still more to come with them! You all just scratched the surface. And you don't even know just how bad Vincent can get yet. Ooh, just you wait, more of the wicked Afton family will definitely be coming.**

 **And by the way, anyone else love seeing how the Fazbear family used to act before Luke's death? Yes, that is a bit of a spoiler for anyone who hasn't read my fnaf trilogy. So a big sorry for that, but I did warn you guys this will be taking place within the same world and the main story will be taking place after the events of those three.**

 **But yeah, as you can probably tell The Fazbears sure were different back in the past. Heck, lets just look at our dear future child killer Danny. Calling any guy who would hurt a child scum. That is sure a big thing to say for a guy who will kill six children in his future. And I don't know if any of you remember how Mr. Fazbear behaved during most of my fnaf trilogy, but he was certainly...not the nicest guy. Heck, the death of his own son and his nephew snapping and turning into a killer can definitely change a man, so can you blame the poor guy. I never got to really touch on Mr. Fazbear as much as I wanted to. And I just killed the guy off in my last story of my fnaf trilogy...that wasn't much of a spoiler to those who still haven't read them and want to.**

 **Anyways, this story will definitely focus a lot on Mr. Fazbear. Danny? Maybe. Hopefully most of the people reading this already know how he was before the events of my original fnaf story and how he is at the end. Now Luke? Also may have the same affect as Danny in this story. His back story has been shown and talked about and how he ends up in the end is also shown and talked about. But I will mention in the next chapter you will hear a bit more about Luke, but mostly Mr. Fazbear. By the way, in case anyone was wondering, I rarely call him by his first name since Fred is also how I refer to Toy Freddy. But thankfully the two aren't really together, in fact I doubt I will type them together in this story at all, but I can't promise anything yet.**

 **Well I think I rambled enough. I don't know when I will update this, but like with my crossover story, I will try to update it within the week. With school and my birthday coming up, I can't be 100% sure, but I will definitely try.**

 **So with all that said, until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
